First Sightings of Love
by Kyuuseishu Setsuna
Summary: A one-shot fic about how Sandy and Maxwell first met. This is obviously S/M! Please R/R!


**First Sightings of Love**

Sandy looked down at her boy ham sleeping with his green book on his head with her daughter right next to him. She let Maxwell sleep on her chest for awhile. His owner left town for a few days and left him with Hillary. She smiled at the sleeping hamster. _Ah. It seemed like it was just yesterday when I first met him._

A few years ago a tiger striped hamster gazed at the new surroundings. She and her owner Hillary moved from Osaka (Just pretend they were) to Tokyo. Unfortunately Hillary had to leave her brother Stan with her friend Noel for she could only bring one. However Stan made a promise to her before she left.

"Hey don't worry we'll see each other again someday. Sing that song I taught you and I'll always be there by your side Sandy." Sandy smiled. _He's right. I can't just stay sad forever. We will see each other again. _Hillary put Sandy's cage next to the window sill so Sandy could get a view of the city. It was enormous yet it looked so beautiful. Sandy took out her ribbon and began to twirl it. Hillary smiled.

"Well I'm going to the gym. See ya later Sandy." Hillary left. Sandy looked out the window. She really wanted to see what was outside so she opponent the window long enough for her to squeeze through and jump to the nearby tree. She climbed down and looked at all the surroundings. Everything was beautiful. As soon as she got to the city everyone was so busy none of them noticed the little tiger stripe hamster running about.

"Wow its so big!" Sandy kept running until she ran into someone.

"Ouchichi. Like sorry about that." Sandy said apologetically.

"Oh that's alright." The hamster said as he held out his paw. Sandy held his soft paw and felt herself being pulled up. The hamster was taller compared to other hamsters and was brown. He was also holding a green book. They looked into each others eyes. They felt their hearts pounding. However this moment broken by another hamster who resembled a panda calling out the brown hamster.

"Sorry. I gotta go." The brown hamster left Sandy a bit confused. She felt so many things she had never felt before. It wasn't like when she was with her brother. It felt a bit different.

Somewhere else in the city…

"Wait until I tell Pashmina who you met!" The panda like hamster said (Pashmina knew Maxwell, Sandy, and Panda before everyone else did remember.) "I wonder what she's gonna say."

"Oh come on Panda. We just met each other." the brown hamster replied.

"Sure!" A large sweat drop appeared on his head.

That night Sandy fell fast asleep dreaming about her brother. She laughed at all his failed attempts to get a girl ham. But what she remembered most were the times he was by her side. How they would always be together. How he sang that song. She had really missed him so much. As she remembered her brother she sang the song her brother taught her:

Twirling whirling 'round we go

Twirling high and twirling low

See the colors skip and flow

Twirling 'round we go

Twirling whirling 'round we go

Twirling fast and twirling slow

See the ribbons as they blow

Twirling 'round we go…

The next day Hillary went to the gym again so Sandy decided to look around again. As she ran around the place Sandy saw a weird looking alley. She didn't know what it was but she knew that there was something weird about it. She went into the alley.

From a bookstore the brown hamster was reading his green book when he saw Sandy going into the alley.

"She can't be going where I think she's going!" The hamster rushed out of the book store to find Panda.

At a carpenters house Panda a large paper roll in his paws.

"You know I can build something out of this." That's when the brown hamster snatched the paper roll from Panda.

"Thanks Panda!"

"Hey where are you going!" Panda asked his friend.

"I'll return it later."

At the alley Sandy was getting scared. The alley was getting a bit darker and it had such a horrible. It smelled like… fish? Suddenly she heard a purr. She was getting more and more frightened by the minute. meow She shrieked as she saw a large cat ready to pounce on her. She dodged it but more cats were coming in. _Please save me brother. _She thought as many images of her brother appeared in her head. She then fainted. However…

woof woof The cats began to stir as they heard the barking of a large dog. They ran away leaving the unconscious tiger striped hamster on the ground. When it was clear the brown hamster holding the paper roll came out and picked up Sandy.

Later near the carpenter's house the brown hamster, Panda, and a tan hamster with a pink scarf watched as Sandy slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey she's opening her eyes!" Pashmina said. Sandy opened her eyes and looked around.

"Like what happened?" She asked.

"I saw you down fish alley." Sandy looked at the brown hamster. "I went down there and got you before the cats did." Sandy stared into the boy ham's eyes. _He's like my brother. But… _She felt her heart beat again. "What's your name?" the boy ham asked

"Its Sandy." She replied as she blushed.

"I'm Maxwell. Welcome to Tokyo."

Back in the present Sandy had fallen asleep also. Maxwell woke up and noticed this. He let her sleep on his chest. He smiled at his sleeping girl ham.

My sweet Sandy.

THE END


End file.
